The Pokemon Talk Show
by Ebee Kit
Summary: If you want them to be dared, paired, messed with or anything, this is the place to come! We'll dare them, scare them, pair them, or whatever! You could make a date with Mew and Mewtwo or something, just ask us! ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. READ AT OWN RISK- wait, what?
1. Chapter 1: The Rules

Two girls are standing in the middle of the room. The girl on the right appears to be around 15 years old. She has black hair, and deep black eyes. She is wearing a short midnight black dress that had long, transparent sleeves and matching heels. Sticking out of the top of her head are two black, Eevee-like ears, and on her backside is a black, Eevee-like tail.  
The girl beside her looks around 14. She has pikachu stripe brown colored hair, and bubblegum pink eyes. She was clad in a sunrise-pink, knee-long dress had spaghetti straps, a bright yellow trench coat, and dark pink knee-high boots. Her oddity was the fact that two large pikachu ears stuck out of her head, and a long pink, mew-like tail emerged from her rear.

EmoEevee: Oh, hello! And welcome to-

PikaMewGirl: The Pokemon Talk Show where we do things with pokemon and characters and dares and utter chaos happens!

EmoEevee: That was my line, Mewchu!

Mewchu: Hey! I've told you before, stop calling me that! Oh, great! Now even the script is calling me that!

**_-Ten seconds later-_**

PikaMewGirl: Well, the script's stopped re-naming me, so we'd like to explain the rules of what's gonna happen here from now on.

EmoEevee: Yeah. Rule one: no offensive reviews.

PikaMewGirl: Offensive reviewers will be warned, and if they don't take the hint they may be reported. Boring long words, huh?

EmoEevee: Yup.

PikaMewGirl: Rule two: You CAN request stuff, but no swearing and of course, since this is not M-rated, any-#

EmoEevee: I'm so glad that wasn't my line.

PikaMewGirl: -_- ...(finished now?)-sex.

EmoEevee: Any reviewers who would like that can MAKE THEIR OWN THING.

PikaMewGirl: Yeah. *scratches ears with tail*

EmoEevee: Rule three: Nothing that's too insulting to the Legends. Mewchu here happens to know Mew from Help Me, and doesn't want her to die et cetera.

PikaMewGirl: *glares venomously at EmoEevee with hair sparking* PIKA. MEW. GIRL!

EmoEevee: *sweatdrops* Fiiiine, heheh.

PikaMewGirl: Rule four: No spam-PM's, insulting PM's, or anything like that, please.

EmoEevee: Now, what we're gonna offer here...

PikaMewGirl: The Pokemon Talk Show will(I hope this will go with you :D) accept requests of Pokemon character dares, interviews, meetings,  
and stuff. We could bring in Mew and Mewtwo for a DATE!

EmoEevee: But wouldn't Mew feel weird because of your, um...

PikaMewGirl: Tail?

EmoEevee: Yep.

PikaMewGirl: No, she wouldn't XP

EmoEevee: Okay, so, we'll accept reviews and PM's of requests for what you want, and we'll also just write them ourselves. Oh, yeah, our names here are EmoEevee345 and..

PikaMewGirl: PikaMewGirl. Duh.

EmoEevee: Okay, yeah. So- we will-

PikaMewGirl: The Pokemon Talk Show is in need of a commercial break.*runs to couch at the end of the room*

EmoEevee: *Catches PikaMewGirl with tail* I don't think so.

PikaMewGirl: Awwww!

EmoEevee: Okay. *lowers PikaMewGirl* Now, what we'll do... Mewchu?

PikaMewGirl: *twitches* It's PIKAMEWGIRL! But anyway, we'll only accept two requests at a time, since their's two of us. But don't expect an instant response, okay?

EmoEevee: We will try our best to limit ourselves to a maximum of a week to write a story. If one of us has writers block, we'll post a notice on both our profiles reading EMOEEVEE/PIKAMEWGIRL IS UNABLE TO WRITE THE POKEMON TALK SHOW DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK!(etc)

PikaMewGirl: Yeah, we'll also do that with other fics we'll write in the future... but we'll probably only focus on about two at a time. Well, we're going to make a number of different things so...

EmoEevee: Yeah. That's it. We both hope you understand what's gonna being happening now! :)

PikaMewGirl and EmoEevee: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Ziplines and Wipeouts

_So so so so so so sorry... I- we -.- haven't done anything forever... please don't kill me... us. Oh and thanks Chaos for the awesome ideas :D I'll try and do that. I've got a good idea so yeah... oh ps Mewchu, where'd you go? (Btw we both changed our names to Mewchu and Ebee. Someone already had Ebee :(, so I'm now Ebee Kit. You okay with that? What? No, of course it's not a threat, my machine gun just needs polishing.) _

**_Start!_**

* * *

Mewchu: Uh... hi.

Ebee: *whistles innocently*

Mewchu: *looks around*

Ebee: Dammit Mewchu say something!

Mewchu: -_- Okay. Hi and welcome...

Ebee: To the Pokemon Talk show!

Mewchu: So, um, today we'll be picking two random people...

Ebee: ... and two random dares...

Mewchu and Ebee: The first dare about to happen... SPIN DA WHEEL...

Ebee and Mewchu: SPIN DA WHEEL!

A large wheel with strange symbols and random words that were constantly changing all around the edge lit up in a far corner. An orange sparkly arrow started to glow and spin round and around until it landed on a headshot of a girl with long purple hair.

Ebee: Number one...

Mewchu: ... Iris!  
The orange arrow faded into nothing. Another arrow, this one teal, started to swing around the wheel. It landed on...

Mewchu: And Dawn is the second competitor! Let's find out the difficulty now!

Ebee: Spin spin spin!

The teal arrow vanished like the third but another did not reappear. A small clock-like thing appeared on top of the big wheel. There were five words written around the edge, each in their own pizza-slice of a different color. Those words were easy, meh, medium, hard and really hard. Instead of an arrow being flung round and round in a circle, the different colored sections lit up at random. Finally they stopped flashing but one was left aglow- hard.

Ebee: One thing left...

Mewchu: Yup! The dare itself...

*drumroll as all the difficulties vanish from the clock and are replaced by different shapes*

There was a picture of three red balls on sticks and a giant slide next to a picture of a sort of deep chasm with a zipline hovering through the middle. Iris's head appeared next to the slide one and Dawn's appeared next to the chasm.

Mewchu: Dawn wins Zipline of Terror!

Ebee: Iris wins mini Total Wipeout!

Iris and Dawn: *are teleported into the room* ACK

Ebee: Hi! Welcome to T.P.T.S.!

Mewchu: (The Pokemon Talk Show)

Ebee: Congrats...

Mewchu: ... You just got chosen for the first dare we ever did!

Iris: ...How the hell did I get here?

Dawn: What dare?

Mewchu: Okay. Iris, you have to visit a small Total Wipeout course, built by our workers... with our tweaks. It's a mile long. I will be keeping watch and reporting. Okay?

Ebee: Dawn, you'll be ziplining from one end of a mile-long chasm with a lot of obstacles that goes all the way through the island it's on and ends just above that sofa *points at the break sofa*. I will be reporting.

Iris: Aw **.

Dawn: Oh no...

Mewchu and Ebee: Go!

*Dawn and Iris are teleported to the starts of the challenges*

Mewchu: *walks into spectator stand*

Ebee: *does the same, only with a different one*

Dawn: *spawns*

Iris: *spawns*

Mewchu: Alright! Iris! Just do as the signs tell you!

Ebee: You too Dawn!

Dawn: Aw crap..

Iris: O_O

Dawn was pushed forward until she grabbed the handles of the zipline and Iris was strapped into a blue lifejacket. Dawn chose to go last so first here's Iris!

Mewchu: And Iris goes down the slide on the penguin board! That was brave. She'll go headfirst now... and there she goes! I hope she can hold her breath!

Ebee: *leans into Mewchu's booth* Whoa. Now she's going to the round ladder!  
Iris swam to the bottom of a bright blue ladder that rose out the water and curved round until it did a full loop. It led to a floating platform.

Mewchu: She's started on it! ...And she's already halfway up! Wow she's fast! And she's done it and found the next sign!  
Iris: *reading the next sign* *starts running along the floating platform to the 500ft srop at the other end*

Mewchu: SHE'S BRAVE ENOUGH TO DO IT!

Ebee: My ears!

Mewchu: Sorreh. ANYWAY- THERE SHE GOES!

Ebee: X_X

Iris tumbled over the edge of the platform. A quarter of the way... Halfway... nearly there-  
A platform the size of a keyboard appeared beneath her feet. She started to skateboard- sort of- through a sea of batteries.

Ebee: SHE'S DONE IIIIIIIIT! YAAAAAAAY!

Iris had reached a trapdoor on a flat platform, this one the size of a normal door. She saw it and read a sign saying 'Go down!' and hopped into it. She suddenly reappeared at the end of the course. "DONE!" She screamed.

Mewchu: SHE SAID DONE!

Ebee: STOP YELLING!

Mewchu: I'M NOT YELLING!

EBEE: OKAY *flattens ears to top of scalp* SO SHUT UP

MEWCHU: NOW OUR NAMES OUR ALLCAPPING DAMMIT

EBEE: WE SHOULD SHUT UP

MEWCHU: OKAY.

Ebee: Dawn's turn!

Dawn: Uh oh.

Ebee: :3 Let's push her.

Mewchu: May I do the honors?

Ebee: No.

Mewchu: T_T

Ebee: *Presses big red button* MUHAHAHHA!

-Dawn is pushed forward so she's dangling in the air (and screaming)-

Mewchu: HAHA-

Ebee: Don't laugh normally! Do it like BAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!

Mewchu: *does that*

Ebee: :D

Dawn started to move forward down the sloping zipline. There was a sign floating above her saying 'Swing round to avoid teh ducks and mineturtles and stuff!'

Ebee: And Dawn dodges the first mineturtle!

Dawn: *swings upside down on zipline to dodge mineturtle*

Mineturtle: Hello!

Dawn: Buhbye.

Mewchu: *looks out of Ebee's window* Awesome. She dodged Tac Nayn!

Ebee: You're doing great, Dawn!

Dawn simply swung round and round, dodging all the incoming randomness before landing and crashing into Ebee's pet dragon.

Ebee: Here Biteh! *holds up cookie*

Biteh: *stops trying to kill Dawn* Heheheh. Sorreh miss Dawnie. *goes to Ebee, gets cookie and poofs*

Mewchu: Alright, I think we should all go back.

Ebee: Ditto. Lesgo.

*All are teleported to HQ*

Ebee and Mewchu: Here's your prizez! *hand Dawn and Iris a Eevee egg(Dawn) and a Pikachu egg(Iris)*

Dawn: What's this?

Iris: Yeah, what are they?

Mewchu: That's a Pikachu egg and that's an Eevee egg. For you to keep. They're your trophies!

Ebee: They hatch tho. I got that egg from an evil Eevee from my friend, who's an Eevee breeder. Careful :3

Mewchu: *teleports Dawn and Iris out the HQ*

Ebee: Sorry guys but this is the end of this dare!

Mewchu: We'll see you next time! This is it from TPTS for now!

Ebee: That's Ebee

Mewchu: And Mewchu

Ebee: Signing

Mewchu: OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Ebee here ;P -Umm... Well, maybe I've been slacking off a little bit... Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews lugia and Chaos. I've got an idea... (Sorry if there's any Pika's or Emo's in here)

Ebee: Uh, hi. *looks around sheepishly* I know, we've(or more me've) left this hanging for a while now... OH WELL TWO UPDATES IN A DAY- yawn-

Mewchu: *sighs* Um... well, I think we're all just tired.

Ebee: Yup. Anyway, I have an idea.

Mewchu: I'm listening.

Ebee: Well, I think... we should make a date... with Celebi and Shaymin!

Mewchu: Cute. So... how're we gonna do that?

Ebee: *Points at locked door with a sign reading 'Guest Room'* In there are our stars!

Mewchu: Um...

Ebee: ...Was it a bit extreme, Mewchu?

Mewchu: GAH! I GIVE UP. Yeah... O_O Ebee.

Ebee: Doesn't matter. Let's grab them.

Mewchu: Uh oh...

Ebee walked towards the door. She took a deep breath and stood in front of it. "Here goes...," she mumbled, then grabbed the  
key out the doorknob and unlocked the door.

Celebi: OMGWTFBBQ

Shaymin(Land forme): Holy shiznit!

Ebee: Sorry!

Mewchu: *sighs*

Ebee: Get your butts out here.

Shaymin: But-

Ebee: NOW!

Both Grass-types trundled out slowly, Celebi walking and Shaymin stumbling. They looked up at the face of the Eeveon girl, then  
the PikaMew's. They decided not to go too fast.

Shaymin: *falls over randomly*

Celebi: Ack! Shaymin! *rushes to help*

Ebee: *nudges Mewchu* Muahaha. It's working. Look!

Mewchu: What's working?

Ebee: Mai LUV POSHUN!

Mewchu: ...

Ebee: YOLO! Can ya feel it Mewchu!

Mewchu: Um, no...

Ebee: *a little too happily* Okay!

(Back to our STARS!)

Mewchu: Hey Celebi! Who's your new girlfriend?

Ebee: Yeah Cel. You're such a cute couple!

Celebi: She's not my girlfriend!

Shaymin: He's NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Ebee: Ack! She used allcaps!

Mewchu: OH NOEZ

Mewchu: Hey Shaymin!

Shaymin: Whut?

Ebee and Mewchu:Shaymin and Celebi sittin' in a tree... K-I-S-S-  
I-N-G!

Celebi: *glares ominously*

Shaymin: .

Celebi: Stahpit.

Shaymin: Nao!

Mewchu: ...CELEBILOVESSHAYMINANDTHISCHA PTERISOVER!

Ebee: Ebee

Mewchu: And Mewchu

Ebee: SIGNING

Mewchu: Out!


End file.
